1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to the field of images. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to detecting changes in a level of focus of images from a camera.
2. Background Information
The management of video and surveillance cameras can be burdensome, particularly when the number of cameras is large. Cameras in large systems may be used primarily for investigative purposes, for example, after the occurrence of an event of interest. That is, the cameras may not be under constant observation by human operators. Manual monitoring may be burdensome and prone to mistakes.
Thus, an unfortunate situation would arise when recorded images or video from a camera is retrieved, only to discover that the images do not contain sufficient detail due to certain factors.
The present application is directed to automatically detecting changes in the level of focus observed by the camera.